


Unlikely Foes

by Camphalfblood44



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee!Alya, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fox!Lila, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Peacock!Chloe, enemies!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camphalfblood44/pseuds/Camphalfblood44
Summary: At that moment, Adrien had two options; he could confront his father, and ask him if this was supposed to be some kind of prank. Or he could go along with what the kwami was telling him and hope this wasn't some sort of a test.Maybe in another universe- one where Adrien didn't care so much about his fathers approval- he would stay and see what Plagg had to say. But if there was even a chance that this was his fathers doing, how could he risk it?There was no there choice; he would confront his father.(Enemies!AU)





	Unlikely Foes

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write an enemies!au. 
> 
> The timeline in this story is going to be a little weird. Any chapter that says 2015 takes place during the time of season one, and any chapter that says 2017 takes place two years later.

“Volpina, I think the akuma is in his glasses! Can you distract him while I get them?”

 

“You got it, _Coccinella.”_

“Hornet, you keep an eye out for the other two. They haven’t shown their faces yet. They might be up to something.”

 

“On it, Ladybug.”

 

The trio split up, each of them doing their part to stop the akuma. The akumatized person was a boy, probably around twelve to thirteen years old, who called himself “The Multiplier.” From what they could tell, the boy had failed his math test and was distressed enough to become akumatized. Although the pencil in his hand was obviously his weapon, Ladybug, Hornet, and Volpina agreed that his glasses were most likely the akumatized object. They were, after all, dark purple and somewhat shaped like a butterfly.

 

Sometimes, Ladybug wondered why Hawkmoth had dedicated the last two years of his life to terrorizing the citizens of Paris. Obviously, she knew that he was trying to get Ladybug’s earrings. He had made that much clear. And from Master Fu, she had learned that the combined power of her earrings and Chat Noir’s ring could give Hawkmoth god-like powers. But what she didn’t know was what Hawkmoth needed that kind of power for. It was times like this when a young, innocent civilian like the Multiplier was used by Hawkmoth that made Ladybug wonder; what did he want so badly that made him so _evil?_

Hornet flew upward, bow and arrow in hand. Once she was high enough, she stopped going up and used her wings to keep herself floating in the air. From her position, she was able to see the entire block clearly below her. She knew that if Hawkmoth’s two henchman showed up, there was no way they would be able to get past her.

 

From the corner of her eye, Hornet saw something move. She quickly spun towards while nocking an arrow, then aimed her arrow at the movement. On the rooftop of a building next to her, a teenage boy stood watching her. He had a video camera in his hands and headphones around his neck. Once she realized that the boy wasn’t an enemy, she lowered her bow and sighed.

 

“Nino, what are you doing? Get out of here, it’s not safe!” Hornet yelled at him, motioning at him to go away with her free hand.

 

Nino Lahiffe pressed pause on his video camera. He lowered it while rolling his eyes. “You’re as bad as Marinette, you know that? I’m doing this for you, just in case you forgot.” He responded.

 

“I know, I know. I haven’t forgotten. Can’t you just- I don’t know- go somewhere less obvious? What if Hawkmoth’s minions see you here?”

 

Nino looked around the rooftop to make sure no one was nearby. Then quietly, he responded. “Alya, you don’t have to worry about me so much. I’ve been training with Master Fu. I can handle myself. Just pretend I’m not even here and go kick that akuma’s butt!”

 

Hornet laughed at her boyfriend. She was grateful that he was helping her run the Ladyblog, since she couldn’t simultaneously record the battles while being a part of them. But lately, she was starting to understand why Ladybug used to always try and get her out of harms way. It was hard to focus on the fight when someone you cared about was purposely putting themselves in danger. But she knew that Nino was capable of defending himself. She made sure of it by making him train with Master Fu. Nino might not have a miraculous, but he was still able to get away from an akuma if he needed to.

 

Besides, if she wanted to keep the LadyBlog going, this was her only way of doing so. Even though she couldn’t live stream the battles anymore, she was still able to edit the footage Nino got for her and put some of her own commentary in it before putting it up on her blog. So she knew she couldn’t stand there and babysit her boyfriend all day; they both had jobs to do. She let out a final sigh before spreading her wings out and letting herself get carried away.

 

“All right fine. Just stay safe!” she called out to him.

 

“You too, babe!” he responded, before pulling his phone out and resuming his filming.

 

Hornet adjusted her bow and arrow again and resumed her watch from the air. On the street below her, she could see Volpina fighting the Multiplier’s minions. He had _multiplied_ himself so that there were many clones of him all fighting Volpina at the same time. Volpina had also created clones of herself using her powers of illusions, and was trying to distract all of the fake Multipliers.

 

The fake Volpinas were indistinguishable from the real one. They all had a silver flute in their hands, and swung them at the clones like bats, but only the real Volpina was doing any damage. The rest were just distractions. There was only so much that Volpina could do with illusions that disappear when they get touched, so in times like this she had to get creative with her flute.

 

When Hornet saw that Volpina had her situation under control, she turned her attention to Ladybug. While Volpina distracted Multiplier’s clones, Ladybug had called for her lucky charm. She stared at the polka dotted jar in her hand with a puzzled expression on her face. After almost two years, she still wasn’t used to the random objects that would appear in her hands whenever she called “lucky charm!”

 

Ladybug unscrewed the lid of the jar and saw a green plant inside. _What are you trying to tell me, Tikki?_ She thought. She brought the  jar to her nose and smelled the plant, trying to figure out how it would help her.

 

Once she smelled it, she instantly knew what it was. It smelled faintly of mint, but if she hadn’t come in contact with the plant before she would have never guessed.

 

 _Catnip._ She could barely hold back her grin. But would it even work on a human?

 

“Ladybug, watch out!” she heard Hornet yell from above her.

 

“Guess we’ll find out.” she muttered.

 

She looked up at Hornet to see her pulling back an arrow. Hornet barely spent half a second aiming it before she let it fly. Although Hornet’s arrows were sharp enough to break skin. they weren’t made to kill or seriously injure anyone, just slow her enemy down. If the arrow managed to hit a person, it would make them temporarily dizzy and sick.

 

Hornet had trained for months with Master Fu, perfecting her accuracy. In she aimed her arrow somewhere, it _always_ hit its mark.

 

So when she aimed her arrow at the girl wearing a dark blue dress and a green cape, it should have hit her.

 

But the girl- Pavone- pulled out her fans from where they were attached to her hip, and fanned at the arrow, making it go off course and clatter on the ground far from her. It all happened in a split second. If Ladybug had blinked, she would have missed it.

 

“Ladybug, I’ve got Pavone. You go get the akuma from the Multiplier.” Hornet called to her, as she let another arrow fly.

 

The Volpina’s kept battling the Multiplier and his clones, but the clones couldn’t do more than get in her way. Once Ladybug was sure that her partners were okay, she turned to look for the one person unaccounted for in this battle.

 

Because whenever Pavone showed up, Chat Noir was always close by.

 

Just as she was starting to wonder where he was, she heard a loud thump behind her. She didn’t even have to turn around to know who it was.

 

“Took you long enough, chaton.” She said. she slowly turned to face him, letting her free hand rest on her yoyo at her hip.

 

“Aw, did my lady miss me?” Chat Noir asked, not quite as mockingly as she was used to from him. He casually leaned on his staff, smirking at her.

 

She glanced up at the building next to her, and realized he must have jumped off the low roof to try and surprise her.

 

So dramatic.

 

She turned to Chat Noir and glared at him. “Let’s get this over with, alley cat. I’m not in the mood for games today.” She said to him as she pulled the yoyo from her hip.

 

“Fine with me, my lady.” She narrowed her eyes at him, and he grinned, knowing she hated when he called her that. But she didn’t let herself get too angry, since she knew he was just trying to get a rise out of her.

 

She made the first move. She used her yoyo like a whip, but he used his baton to block all her hits. They fought each other ruthlessly, hitting and blocking and jumping.

 

It was the same every time. No matter how hard they each tried, the fight would always end in a draw. Ladybug trained herself tirelessly, but her training never had an affect on Chat Noir.  It was like Tikki and Master Fu kept telling her; Chat Noir and Ladybug were equals in every way. The only way they could ever get stronger was by working together instead of apart, but Ladybug doubted that would be happening any time soon.

 

Both of them knew that the only way to truly stop the other was by taking their miraculous. But when they fought one on one, neither was ever able to beat the other. So they fought, dodged, hit, and blocked each other, waiting for their partners to come and give them an advantage.

 

For Ladybug, that was either Hornet or Volpina. For Chat Noir, that was Pavone. Although Hawkmoth always had an akumatized victim join them, the person was more of a distraction than an actual opponent. They were only capable of doing what Hawkmoth asked of them, but Pavone and Chat Noir had been training for years to get to the hero's level.   

 

Usually, whenever backup did arrive, the other team would retreat. Usually, it was Chat Noir and Pavone who were retreating. No matter how strong any of them were, none of them were capable of defeating two of their enemies at once. This time, as Chat Noir and Ladybug fought, a flash of orange made them both stop.

 

“Looks like your outnumbered this time, Chat Noir.” Volpina said, as she joined Ladybug. She handed her the Multiplier’s dark purple glasses. “Here you go, _Coccinella._ ”

 

Ladybug took the glasses and snapped them in half. As the dark purple butterfly flew out, she made quick work of de-evilizing it. She smirked at Chat Noir, who had a look of defeat on his face. She turned to Volpina, and missed the sigh of relief he let out.

 

At that moment, Ladybug heard her earrings beep, signaling she had three minutes before her transformation wore off. She was somewhat disappointed that she didn’t get to try out her catnip on Chat Noir, which was still in her hand. But before she could use it to reverse the damage, she heard Hornet shouting.

 

“Ladybug, watch-” was all Hornet could say before an impossibly strong gust of wind knocked her and Volpina to the ground. The jar clattered to the ground, and she reached out to grab it before it could roll away.

 

“Dammit, it’s Pavone!” Ladybug said to Volpina as she got up. She helped Volpina off the ground, but she didn’t respond. Chat Noir had his baton in his hands, ready to start fighting again.

 

As of a year ago, Pavone was Chat Noir’s partner. She had the peacock miraculous, which Master Fu had told the three heroes had been missing for a while. The fact that Hawkmoth had it all this time was worrying. She had two fans that blew extremely strong gusts of wind and could make her ‘fly’.

 

Pavone had an arrow lodged in her shoulder. She furiously pulled it out, barely even flinching, and shot a menacing look at Hornet. Ladybug could tell the poison was already affecting her, even as Pavone visibly tried to fight the sense of dizziness that had taken over. She wobbled a little as she went to Chat Noir’s side, but she still managed to deflect two more arrows Hornet sent her way.

 

Volpina looked sullen as she created three more illusions of herself. Ladybug figured that she just didn’t want to be fighting anymore, but the look still bothered her. It was obvious the heroes would win this battle, three to two. So why did Volpina seem so concerned?

 

The four Volpinas surrounded Chat Noir. They fought flute against baton like swords, but Chat Noir easily destroyed the illusions with a quick slash or jab at them. Pavone sent another strong gust of wind at Hornet, which momentarily knocked her off balance. But she quickly righted herself using her wings. Ladybug unscrewed the lid of the jar and grabbed a handful of the catnip. She had no idea if it would work or not, but she had to try. At the very least, she could distract him and make it easier for Volpina to fight him.

 

She swung her yoyo at the nearest lamppost, and swung herself right above Chat Noir and Volpina. Chat Noir was still surrounded by Volpinas; the moment he destroyed one, another instantly took its place.

 

Ladybug landed right in front of Chat Noir. Before he could even open his mouth to speak, she shoved the catnip in his face and started rubbing it on him. His face was the only place where his skin showed.

 

He made a noise of surprise, but was too shocked to do anything for a few seconds. Eventually, he got over his surprise and smacked her hand away, but it was too late by then. He backed away as her earrings beeped again. She had two minutes.

 

“What the hell?” he asked her. None of them tried to continue fighting.

 

A few feet away, Pavone used her fans to blow one final gust of wind at Hornet that threw her off balance. While Hornet was distracted, Pavone flew onto the roof of the nearest building. The arrow was obviously affecting her, because the moment she landed on the roof of the building she stumbled and fell.

 

Chat Noir used his baton to get onto the roof with her, but that was about all he was able to do before the catnip started to affect him. He fell on his face with a moan, forcing Pavone to throw him over her shoulder as she leaped from rooftop to rooftop, away from the heroes.

 

Volpina starting laughing. Once they were out of sight, Volpina’s illusions went away, leaving only the real Volpina. She was bent over, her hands on her knees, as she laughed loudly. Hornet flew down and stood next to Ladybug, and they both watched the girl try and regain composure.

 

“Catnip!” she breathlessly exclaimed after a moment. “How did _catnip_ work on him? Just because he’s Chat Noir doesn’t make him an actual cat! How did that work? No- you know what? I don’t care. I’m just glad I got to witness him fall over like that.”

 

Ladybug snorted, and ignored her miraculous beeping. She only had a minute left, but she was standing in an alley with people who already knew her identity. “Pavone was so out of it herself, she could barely drag him across the rooftops.” Volpina started laughing again, and this time Hornet and Ladybug joined her.

 

Once the police arrived to take over the situation, the three girls all went off in different directions to detransform. Ladybug went to an alley behind her school, just as her transformation wore off. Tikki fell into Marinette’s hands, and she gently placed the kwami into her purse where she had cookies for her.

 

* * *

 

 

When Pavone finally dragged Chat into his room through the window, she almost passed out from exhaustion. Usually, she could fight like crazy and run across rooftops for hours, but the effects of Hornet’s arrows gave her a terrible headache and made her whole body ache. She didn’t have the energy to take Chat all the way to his bed, so she tossed him on the couch and sat on the edge of his bed.

 

She knew Duusuu, her kwami had to be in much worse condition than she was. So she detransformed and let herself fall onto Adrien’s mattress.

 

Duusuu fell on the bed next to her. When she detransformed, she could feel her headache lessen, but not by much. All she wanted to do was sleep. She wanted to close her eyes and let the whole world disappear. Her whole body felt like mush, and she knew if she just stayed sprawled on Adrien’s bed, she would quickly fall asleep. She could let Adrien deal with his father on his own. She knew that if she stayed out of his way, he probably wouldn’t pay her much attention. She wouldn’t have to face his wrath.

 

No. She would _never_ do that to Adrien. Chloe Bourgeois may be spoiled and selfish, but she wasn’t cruel.

 

At least, not anymore.

 

So even though her brain and body screamed at her not to, she pushed herself off of Adrien’s bed and got to work. She knew she only had a few minutes before Gabriel saw what had happened to them on the news and stormed into the room. So she had to do whatever she could to make the situation look better than it was.

 

The first thing she did was walk to the couch that Chat was on. She had no idea how the catnap could possibly have an affect on him, until she realized it was probably Plagg who was feeling the effects of the plant.

 

Chat squirmed and tossed and turned on the couch. Chloe sat on the edge of the couch and started poking him.

 

“Adrien. Adrien. _Chat Noir_! You have to detransform. Do you understand me? Detransform!” she yelled at him. He groaned in response. Chloe was about to start poking him again when suddenly there was a flash of green surrounding Chat. After a moment, Adrien Agreste appeared in his place.

 

Although Adrien seemed exhausted, he no longer was acting like a cat on catnip. Plagg on the other hand looked dazed as he fell off the couch and onto the floor. He fell hard, but didn’t seem to notice or mind.

 

The next thing Chloe did was go around the room and through her bag to look for food for the kwamis. She always kept an apple in her purse for Duusuu, so she quickly took it out and tossed it onto Adrien’s bed where Duusuu was. Once she found the disgusting Camembert cheese that Plagg liked, she put it on the ground next to him. In the kwami’s dazed state, he took the cheese and starting stroking it affectionately.

 

She knew she had another minute at most before Gabriel showed up, and she had to make sure Adrien was presentable. His eyes were closed, but she knew he was mostly okay by now. The effects of Hornet’s poison had almost completely gone away for her.

 

“Adrien, you can’t act like this. Your father will be here any second. Get up.”

 

He opened his eyes at the mention of his father. He pushed himself up into a sitting position. “What happened to me?” he asked.

 

Before Chloe could answer, she heard the door to Adrien’s room being pushed open. She quickly took a step away from Adrien, not wanting to get in Gabriel’s way as he furiously walked towards the couch.

 

When Adrien saw his father he immediately got to his feet, completely forgetting about his exhaustion. Chloe slowly made her way to Adrien’s bed, where Duusuu had mostly finished he apple, but had stopped eating once Gabriel had entered. She shared a look with Chloe, but neither of them made any noise.

 

“Father, what are you doing here?” Adrien asked. Gabriel Agreste might have been his father, but he rarely ever talked to him when he wasn’t transformed.

 

“I saw the news reports. Adrien, what were you thinking? You were close enough to take Ladybug’s miraculous, but you _ran away_?”

 

“It wasn’t my fault! She rubbed catnip on me, I couldn’t fight.”

 

“You are not a cat, Adrien. _Catnip_ shouldn’t have an affect on you.” Gabriel responded. Chloe bit her lip, watching as he slowly put the pieces together. Adrien knew just as well as she did how dangerous it was for Gabriel to think anyone but Adrien was at fault. Gabriel wouldn’t hurt Adrien, and he knew it. But he had no reservations against Nooroo, Chloe or even Plagg.

 

Although for some reason, he seemed less willing to say anything to Duusuu.

 

Gabriel opened his mouth to say something, but Adrien quickly cut him off. “It wasn’t Plagg! I promise father, it was my fault. I’ll do better next time.”

 

Gabriel looked like he was ready to accept Adrien’s word. Unfortunately, Plagg picked that exact moment to let out a very cat like meow. He was still laying on the floor behind the couch, and the effects of the catnip hadn’t worn off on him yet. Adrien tensed up, and Chloe cursed under her breath.

 

Plagg’s bad timing would get him and Adrien into trouble. She shouldn’t have been so surprised; he was a black cat. Of course he would be bad luck.

 

Gabriel gave Adrien a cold look, making Adrien flinch. “Adrien, You’re too soft. Learn to control your kwami, or I will.” He briefly looked in Chloe’s direction, acknowledging that she was there but saying anything to her. Then he turned to Adrien once more. “Don’t forget why we’re doing this. You have to make sacrifices if you want your mother back. If your kwami isn’t cooperating, don’t forget; you are his master.” He walked towards the door, and then stopped. “And Adrien?”

 

“Yes father?” Adrien replied quietly.

 

“Don’t ever lie to me again.” He said. When he shut the door, Adrien flinched.

 

Duusuu quickly floated to where Adrien was. She sat on his shoulder trying to comfort him, but he went to sit in front of his computer without a word.

 

Chloe let out an angry sigh. She wasn’t the type to comfort others, so she let Duusuu stay with him for a few minutes. She sat on Adrien’s bed and watched Plagg cuddle with his camembert. Adrien and Gabriel had always had a strained relationship. Chloe practically grew up with Adrien, so she saw first hand how cold and distant Gabriel became after his wife- Adrien’s mother- went missing a few years ago. But once he became Hawkmoth, their relationship went from bad to worse.

 

Adrien refused to see it, but Chloe, Duusuu, and even Plagg could tell; Gabriel was using Adrien.

 

Chloe’s phone suddenly went off, breaking the heavy silence. Adrien turned in his chair to look at Chloe, who was going through her purse looking for her phone. When she pulled it out, she saw that the alarm she had set for herself earlier was going off. She groaned, knowing that she would have to leave Adrien while he was still hurting.

 

“Adrien, lunch is almost over. I’ve got to get back to school.” Said Chloe.

 

“School, huh?” replied Adrien wistfully. Chloe felt guilty, but she got up to leave anyways. “Could you say hi to Nino for me?” he asked her. Duusuu reluctantly flew of his shoulder and into Chloe’s purse.

 

“Sure Adrien. I’ll talk to you later.” She said.

 

“See you, Chloe.” She gave him a small smile before walking out. He waited for her to close the door behind her, then he turned back to his computer screens. Plagg started purring from somewhere on the floor as Adrien opened up the ladyblog.

 

* * *

 

 

Chloe’s driver was waiting outside the Agreste mansion when Chloe came out. She got into the car, slamming the door behind her. The car started moving before she even said a word.

 

She spent the entire drive to school silently fuming. She hated the way Adrien’s father treated him. She had seen Adrien do reckless and dangerous things, things he didn’t want to do, in order to please his father. But Gabriel was too angry at life to see it. He would use his son whenever he needed something, then neglect him whenever he was done with him.

 

She could understand his motives for being Hawkmoth, though. She was around fourteen when Adrien’s mom went missing, so she remembered Emily Agreste well. She remembered how Emily treated her like her own daughter, since her birth mother died when she was three. She remembered the way Gabriel looked at her, as if she was the sun. She remembered that when Emily disappeared, so did Gabriel’s entire world.

 

Chloe would do anything to see her own mother one more time. She knew that Gabriel would too with his wife. But what she couldn’t understand was why he was pushing away his son, the only family he had left.

 

The car pulled up in front of her _lycée_ just as the bell rang. “Crap, I’m late.” She muttered.

 

“Sorry, miss Bourgeois.” Said the driver.

 

“Oh, whatever.” She responded, even though she knew it wasn’t his fault.

 

She smoothed down her shirt, retied her ponytail and adjusted her peacock brooch before getting out of the car.

 

There was no one outside of the school, meaning everyone was in class. Once Duusuu realized no one was around, she flew out of Chloe’s purse and up to her face.

 

Chloe stopped in her tracks. “Hey!” she exclaimed.

 

“What are you doing?” Duusuu questioned her in a stern voice.

 

“What am _I_ doing? What are _you_ doing? Get back in my purse, you’ll be seen!”

 

Duusuu crossed her arms. “You know what I’m talking about, Chloe. How much longer are you going to hide the truth from Adrien?”

 

Chloe sighed. She knew Duusuu was probably right. She should tell Adrien about her plan as soon as possible. But if she told Adrien, she had no idea what his reaction would be. She trusted him, but she knew that he was extremely loyal to his father. It was best if he didn’t know the truth until she was sure he could handle it.

 

Ignoring Duusuu, she maintained a poker face and kept walking towards the school. Duusuu reluctantly went back inside Chloe’s purse once she realized that the stubborn girl wasn’t going to respond.

 

Chloe stopped in front of the closed door leading to her chemistry class. She took a minute to compose herself, to become the Chloe Bourgeois that everyone knew her as, before she opened the door and walked in. The teacher had been saying something to the class before Chloe barged in and interrupted her. Without sparing the teacher a glance, she went to her seat next to Lila Rossi, an Italian girl who had transferred to their class the year before.

 

Although the teacher obviously wanted to say something to Chloe regarding her tardiness, Chloe knew she wouldn’t dare. Her father was the mayor of Paris, and that was more than enough to scare the teachers into giving her what she wanted. The teacher continued on with the lesson as if nothing happened.

 

Alya sat in the desk in front of her, and turned in her seat to glare at Chloe. Chloe rolled her eyes at the redhead, and after a moment Alya faced forward again.

 

“Ugh, what a brat!” Alya whispered to Marinette, who sat next to her. She spoke quietly enough so that their teacher wouldn’t hear, but loud enough so that Chloe would.

 

Chloe clenched her fists under the table. She was about to tell the nosy journalist to mind her own business when she felt Lila place a hand on her thigh.

 

Chloe turned and saw Lila looking at her. She gave a subtle shake of her head, which Chloe knew meant ‘leave it alone.’ Chloe unclenched her fists, and moved her hand so it covered Lila’s on her leg. Lila turned her head to the front so the teacher would think she was listening, but under the desk the two girls interlaced their fingers together.


End file.
